


Dying a Little

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fandom: Harry Potter, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find ThemPairing: GGADDisclaimer: 现代悬疑AU，他们属于彼此，OOC属于我。





	Dying a Little

 

 **那个英国人来了** 。  
监狱警卫的声音隔着两层铁门传进来，铁锈的味道似乎用力嵌进了“ **那个** ”一词里，使他浓浓的巴伐利亚口音带上了一种铁皮特有的、又冷又涩的金属质感。

仿佛是顺着这个声音爬进来的，一只灰绿色的苍蝇悄悄出现在铁门栅栏的这一侧，两条前肢蠢蠢欲动地摩擦了几下，抖开半透明的翅膀，嗡嗡作响着横穿这间牢房，将他的视线从一面墙拉到另一面墙。  
这些肮脏的小东西是这间一无所有的监狱为数不多的乐趣之一。  
如果是平时，他会大方地让这个乐趣继续下去，直到它们冻死在十二月刺骨的寒流中。  
但今天，他从床上坐起来，赤脚走下地，一步步走近这只正在墙面上团团打转的小东西，冷不防一拳砸了下去。苍蝇被砸碎的尸体和血涂在一起，仍保持着振翅欲飞的形状。

那个英国人来了。  
那个英国人以前曾经来过一次——只有一次，在把他送进这间牢房的那天。他不记得他们有没有互相道别，无论是字面语言上的还是肢体语言上的，只记得透过铁栅栏看着那个人的背影消失在自己那声嘶吼贯穿不了的一片黑暗里，一次也没有回头。

◆

那个英国人——或者更准确地说，英格兰人——登上昨天半夜的航班，在阿姆斯特丹中转，赶上慕尼黑最早一班出发的火车，比黎明提前一小时到达这里。  
在这个时节寒风凛凛的苏格兰高地与纽蒙迦德监狱之间隔着英吉利海峡和一张只有联邦司法部长才有权签署的特别通行证，后者比前者更像一道不可逾越的巨大海沟。  
监狱长注视着面前一次性越过了那两道海沟的人，冷漠地充当着第三道海沟的角色。  
“Albus Dumbledore，助理教授，任教于霍格沃茨大学，主要研究方向……”  
“犯罪心理学，监狱长先生。”英国人轻轻开口接上。  
“犯罪心理学。”  
监狱长重复道，似乎重复一样东西就可以让他找出否定这样东西的一点蛛丝马迹。这套方法在监狱里很管用。  
“是的。”  
“没有任何实用性的伪科学。”  
“是的，”英国人从容的语调令人联想起大不列颠岛上那种假惺惺的绅士气派，“当然。”  
“一级谋杀，五条人命，十九项指控，六百七十二年有期徒刑，长到足以让一个人把人生倒带重来六次也走不出这座监狱。”监狱长面无表情地列出一串数字。统计学并非他的专长，但背诵判决书是，“你明白我的意思吗？”  
“是的，我想。”

监狱长把档案丢回桌面，用一种打量刚刚登记的犯人的眼神打量他。  
英国人穿着一身过时的铅灰色风衣，衬衫也是灰色的，只不过浅一些，领带的边线仿佛用尺子画出来的那样死板，就像雕刻工作室里一具完美的石膏模型伪装成了活人，然而他的那双藏在眼镜镜片后面的蓝眼睛似乎在证明他不是一块石头，红褐色的头发大约是习惯了那座岛屿上的潮湿气候，微微卷曲着。  
英国人有一张和监狱格格不入的脸——“更适合出现在教堂里，或者明爱会（注1）的慈善捐助者名册上”，监狱长信奉天主教的祖母会这么跟他说，而他听完会摇摇头。在他三十多年的职业生涯中见过不少天使面孔的人，心地却比魔鬼更恶毒，所以他从不相信一个人的外表。  
他们现在谈论的对象就是例子之一。

监狱长撤回目光，重重地把印盖在通行证上，然后按下内线电话的按钮，用机械一样毫无起伏的声音说：“420889——带他过来，现在。”

◆

“现在”折算成纽蒙迦德时间大约是三十分钟。  
这座Langstrafenanstalt（注2）从来不吝惜在转移犯人的安全措施上慢慢来，抠出一分一秒，把他们衣服上的一颗颗灰尘都数清楚。  
英国人静静等着。  
阳光没有在日出时间过后出现，夹着雪的雨闷闷地浇灌着这幢建筑物的灰色混凝土。他不是一个过于注重季节和气温变化的人，但妹妹Ariana是，总会在这样的天气里早早为他准备好一双厚实的羊毛袜，笑着看他穿上。

铁门“咔”地一声打断了他的恍惚思绪。他微微坐直，双手交握。  
**那个德国人来了** 。

“Gellert。”  
他叫出这个名字，比原定的时间迟了三秒。这三秒并非用来在记忆里匆匆翻找这个名字，而是用来摆脱这个名字给自己带来的思考障碍。  
面前的人张开嘴。这个人每次在发“A”这个音节的时候都会表现出一种模糊的、界于清醒和休克之间的暧昧神情，像即将溺死的人在水中缓缓沉浮所吐出的最后一个气泡。  
“Albus。”  
他听到自己名字的时候，感觉有一块冷冰冰的砝码抵在胸膛上，在左上方猛地压了一下，像一双巨大的手对他强行实施了一次心脏复苏术。  
而他，的确感到心脏突突直跳了起来。

十年的监狱生活足以改变一个人的面貌。印象中那种接近阳光的金色头发像蒙了一层灰，又或者说更接近照在脏兮兮的积水里的阳光，有种湿冷的视觉效果。监狱员工糟糕的剪发技术把昔日收拾得相当清爽的发根变得一茬一茬的，胡渣也没有刮干净——毕竟保持仪容整洁是关在监狱里面的犯人需要关心的最后一件事。这个人刚刚度过三十三岁生日，但光看面色会觉得他已经四十岁了，很难想象对方比自己还年轻两岁；只有那双眼睛还和二十岁时一样，一只藏着故居戈德里克山谷的夜空，另一只有着如同玻璃球般淡而莫名令人沉迷的灰色。  
十年也同样改变了他自己，至少，改变了其中一点。  
他心跳恢复正常所用的时间比十年前远远缩短了，尽管并没有如理想中的那样缩短为零。  
他缓缓站起来。那个人则一动不动站在原地，带着手铐的双手自然下垂，肩膀斜斜地往下塌，似乎那副手铐其实是一对十公斤的铅球做的，这样的姿势让他看着比实际上更瘦削些。

“你好吗？”他问。  
德国人笑了笑，用除了眼睛之外的所有面部特征，像一张老式银版相机照出来的肖像照，笑容是不同曝光时间下慢慢拼凑出来的伪劣品。  
“你为什么在这里？”即是对方的回答。没有进一步说明这是单纯在问“ **你为什么出现** ”还是“ **你为什么现在才出现** ”。  
一左一右的监狱警卫似乎嗅到了这句话里的火药味，双双走近一步，手放在警棍上。英国人却很轻地摇摇头，抬起一只手，示意他们一切正常，无需警戒。

“Gellert，”他说，“我要带你出去。”

  
\-------------

注1：Caritas Internationalis（德语），天主教设立的公益慈善机构之一。  
注2：Langstrafenanstalt（德语），指安全级别最高的监狱。


End file.
